A Very Special SSMB Something
by Nintendoga
Summary: We all know what Sonic is like, right? But what we don't know is what happens behind the scenes. No not Sega, the fanbase. Here's to you Sonic Stadium Membership Boards!


*ahem*

please watch and enjoy.

Title: A Very Special SSMB Something

Chapter 1. To make love to a Patti-cus.

Patticus groaned at the sight of such a gay debate.

"Ugh...at it again I see..."

The sight of two members arguing back and forth over such idiotic things, like game mechanics and how they were the best in the Adventure games, and other nonsense.

Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around his chest, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Cmon baby, you've been working all night." whispered Carbo.

"I know, it's just...someone has to remain vigilinte and watch over our AMAZING community that is SONIC STADIUM MEMBERSHIP BOARDS (CANON)."

Carbo sighed at his lover's dedication, he too was an HONOURABLE mod of SSMB, yet he had never seen anyone taken his job so seriosuly.

And then he got horny.

"Well Patti-chan, maybe you need a little...stress relief..." Carbo said seductivley while undoing the top button of his Fall Out Boy ROCKS shirt.

"Carbo, you know Toast will gay any second...we need to be more careful." Patticus was not as eager to engage in such lewd acts .

"And what if my wife calls again!?"

"You have a wife?"

"Oh yeah I guess...I mentioned her on the forums once or twice (CANON)."

Carbo sighed and walked to the bedroom door, but not before grinning at an evil idea. he closed the door and locked it, and slowly walked back over to Patticus while taking off his Game Grumps g-string. He then gave Patticus a quick kiss on the cheek before plopping his above average (...:D...) erection on Pat's shoulders.

Patticus flinched in shock

"C-C-Carbo-chan!"

"Sssh...tonight, it's just you and me Patti-chan."

Carbo spun around Patticus's chair before sitting on his lover, naked. Patticus was trying not to get hard while Carbo-sama looked up a video on youtube. He then gleefully whispered

"Are you ready?"

(Finally we can relate)

Carbo turned around and kissed his lover

(Something something fate...)

Carbo chuckled at his lover's nervousness, before sliding down a lifting up his t-shirt.

(I knew all along we'd find some way to communicate)

He then rubbed his Pat's nipples a bit, before plopping his teeth onto them, latching and sucking on them like as if they were Niko Bellic's blue erecting tits.

(Communicate!)

Patticus gasped at Carbo's slow but sensational chewing motions onto his nipples.

(I've been here before and I know that we must stand up tall,)

"C-carbo-chan, please." Patticus tried to hold back, but he couldn't take it anymore.

(I'm not scared to ask when I'm not sure,)

He grabbed Carbo's face and kissed him. Carbo was shocked at the sudden change of variables. Fuck I hate math. Anyway, he was shocked.

(We can overcome it all.)

Carbo parted ways with his lips before standing up and leading the two of them over to the bed.

(Speaking from no where else except your heart, you'll never know if you don't try)

Patticus threw Carbo onto the bed. He knew he liked it rough. Just like Neogaf. He rushed to take off his shirt and pants, before laying ontop of Carbo.

(Listen and see, the voice I carry with me)

"Um...wait Pat...shouldn't we be using protection?" Carbo was starting to have second thoughts before Patticus looked him into the eye and kissed him.

"We don't need protection baby. Not only because I fully trust you, but-"

Patticus smirked at Carbo while speading his legs and reading himself for maximum anal penetration.

"-because-"

Patticus readied himself, and stared directly into Carbo's eyes. Carbo knew he was safe, not because Pat was just his lover, but because he was also an SSMB mod.

"-...I gotta go fast"

(Speak with your heart! Speak with your heart!)

Carbo felt no pain as Patticus RAMMED into him at such amazing speeds. The sound of flesh and skin plopping back and forth at Gotta got Fast speeds made Carbo only feel pleasure in this experince.

"P-Paticus!"

"I know my love" Patticus could feel it too. He could feel the hot white (oh god I'm gonna get banned for this) sperm welling up within his dick. Carbo could feel his dick throbbing within him, vibrating at such warp speeds.

"PAT!" Carbo yelled in ecstasy and pleasure "FASTER!"

Patticus did as he was told, and went to super sonic speeds.

(Come on run away

You don't have to stay)

Carbo moaned more and more at his lover's friction mixing in with his prostate.

(You're running out of time

But you're doing fine )

"P-Pat! I...I want it on my face!"

Patticus rammed as quick as he could, squeaking up his make-shift Sonic racecar bed.

(So stay on track

And don't look back )

Patticus pulled out, but not before one final SMASH into Carbo's asshole.

(Just feel the haste )

Carbo quickly got up and jerked off Patticus while jerking off his own dick.

(Come on now race )

"C-Carbo! I'm...I'm..."

(Everybody Super Sonic Racing!)

"EWUGHWUHGUWGH" Patticus sprayed Carbo's face all over with his hot sperm. Sticking onto Carbo's face, Carbo felt the hot liquid splashing all over him and his hat.

Carbo could not hold it any longer as he too came all over himself and the floor.

The two lovers remained in their positions for what felt like hours. When they finally regained their composures, Patticus looked down onto Carbo's hot amazing face and chuckled.

"How would you rate that my love?"

Carbo looked into his lover's eyes, and then behind him at Patticus's patriotic American flag poster of Mitt Romney. He then looked back at his lover and smiled at him before saying

"I'd give it a popular star."

END OF CHAPTER 1

Author's Note: WOW, I really like this chapter! Lot's of action and plot-twists, and it doesn't stray too far from the storyline! I wonder what will happen next

I'M

LOOKING

AT

YOU

SONIMAN

*cough*

please R&R.


End file.
